This invention relates to fasteners in general. More particularly, this invention relates to fasteners of the type used to secure panels or modules to a receiving frame or housing that requires the panel or module to be jacked out by a screw known as a "jack-out screw."
Many applications exist for this type of jack-out screw. For example, it may be advantageous to use jack-out screws on a printed circuit board assembly that is mounted within a housing. If that printed circuit board assembly is plugged into a connector where there is a substantial amount of force required to extract the board from the connectors, the use of one or more jack-out screws may be desirable.
Some prior art jacking screws use a retainer ring on the screw shaft to captivate the screw in the housing which is mounted on a first panel. This retainer ring may separate and cause the jacking screw to uncouple or otherwise come apart during the jacking operation. Prior jacking screws also are not mounted flush with the top surface of the panel on which the jacking screw is retained. The present invention combines flush mounting with a means to mount the screw in a housing that does not use a shaft mounted retainer ring, providing a superior jacking screw.